


Spellbound

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [416]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen, urban magic!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 14:15:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9328439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: tenjournotora on tumblr requested a few things but my brain latched onto "magical AU" and merged it with some magic!au's i had brewing in the back of my head and spat back this :)





	

John folded his hands and breathed life into his thoughts.  The warm golden glow was weak at first, but soon the light spilling out between his fingers was as bright as the sun.  Whispering the final words to fix and command, he unfolded his hand and watched the glowing mote buzz out the open window and into the nascent dawn.

Only when it was gone from sigh did John slump, finally registering the tension between his shoulders and the ache between his eyes.

It had been a long night.

He looked up as a hand gently set a steaming cup of coffee carefully among the detritus of spellbooks and ingredients.  “Thanks,” John muttered.  The warm ceramic eased the ache in his knuckles.

“Just a heads up, your phone is going to have, like, twenty texts waiting for you that you should probably deal with before breakfast.”   Virgil leaned against the window sill, arms loosely folded as he studied the colours of the sunrise.   “Everyone else is getting suspicious,” he added, tone neutral.  They’d had this debate before.

John exhaled, watching the rising steam dance like a wil-o-wisp in the cool morning air.  “Do you want to start the conversation or should I?” It had taken on the nature of a private joke between them, the furious energy of their early arguments having all but burned itself out.

If Virgil was an unmoveable object, and John was an unstoppable force, then a stalemate was inevitably their natural state of rest.  “Dear family,” Virgil quipped, miming writing a letter in the air.  “John’s been appointed to this weird role of magical guardian despite not being old enough to legally drink, and I got bit by a werewolf.  Don’t worry if you hear howling or the walls start bleeding, that’s just our new friends.  Love, us.”

John snorted into his coffee.  “Good luck with that.”  He took a sip, savouring the flavour.  After casting, especially something as intense as a sylph, all his senses felt sharper; colours were brighter, taste was stronger.  He wondered, again, if this is what it was like for Virgil now.  “I still say they’d have us in a psych ward inside of an hour.”

“We should do it the night of the full moon, just to prove our point.”

John didn’t mean it; his eyes flicked over to the wall calendar of their own accord.  He heard Virgil’s soft sigh, and shrugged apologetically.  “Sorry.  It’s just….” He clicked his neck and rolled his shoulder.  “This weekend is going to be busy.”

Virgil sighed again, sadder now.  He straightened and closed the window.  “This weekend is going to be very busy,” he agreed.  “Scott’s big debut as dad’s heir, the gala, and…”

“Full moon.”  John set his mug aside and stood.  “We’ll figure something out.  We always do.”

“Don’t turn yourself inside out for me.”  Virgil’s hands were rough and strong, but John didn’t flinch as Virgil pushed John’s hair back, his fingers settling on the curve of John’s skull.  “And given what little I know of your magic, I’m going to add _literally_  to that request.”

John chuckled and leaned into Virgil.  He’d been figuring this world he’d been thrust into by himself for so long.  A part of him was ashamed that he was _grateful_  that Virgil had got bit, that he wasn’t alone in this world anymore.  That he had someone else’s strength to fall back onto, instead of just the void.

John had never believed in magic.  It turned out that made no difference.  Magic had a John-shaped hole, and he had fallen into it.  The stakes were too high to try and find a way out now – he had to see it through to the bitter end.

And right now, amid all their other problems, they had to figure out how to get Virgil through a long night of official Tracy Industry events without him turning into a wolf in front of dozens of paparazzi, hundreds of guests, and their father and brothers.


End file.
